yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Foal Search Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Great Foal Search Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Princess Yuna: Here comes the Eds. Eddy: Hey, Guys. How'd you all like the Alicorn Wagon? Edd: It was invented by Professor Ludwig Von Drake. Ed: What do you think? Princess Yuna: That was awesome! Eddy: We thought so, You kids have fun. (slipped on a skateboard) Woah! (bumped on the Alicorn Wagon) Pumpkin Cake: (as the Alicorn Wagon is about to roll down hill) All Aboard! Princess Skyla: Just walked away, Skyla. Walked away. (made up her mind) Guys! Wait up! Skyla ran to her friends, sisters and cousins, the Alicorn Wagon went down hill. Armor Bride: Which way to Ponyville? Princess Yuna: We're not going to Ponyville! Princess Skyla: I think we're going somewhere. Eddy: (looked in the closet) Yuna?! Edd: (looked under the bed with a flashlight) Kids?! Eddy: (looked in the basement) Snowdrop?! Ed: (looked in a cookie jar) Eliza? Edd: Where could they be? We gotta find them! Then, Hiro, Princess Luna, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Prince Flash Sentry, Applejack, Copper, Fluttershy, Humblebee, Pinkie Pie, Hoof Trooper, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm came. Princess Luna: Find what, Edward? Edd: Exposed! Eddy: Busted! Ed: Nope, Can't think of a word. Hiro: What is going on here? Eddy: (as he and Ed points at Edd) Einstein here lost the foals. Edd: I lost the foals?! Ed: See? Princess Luna: (shocked) WHAT!? Luna was horrified as she fainted. Lucky Penny: We're somewhere out there in the forest. Princess Yuna: This is bad! This is really bad! Dusty Crophopper: We're gonna need all the help we can get! Ed: We're with ya, Dusty! Wallace: Anti-Pesto, Reporting for Duty! Hiro: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Wallace. Princess Yuna: There we are. Red Beret: Guys, I found something! An old train track. It'll get us back home. Let's rest here tonight. Princess Twila: Why is Yuna always with Snowdrop? Princess Skyla: We'll worry about that later. Let's get some sleep. I'm sure the storm will pass in the morning. The episode began with Yuna and her friends continued their journey back home. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, Guys. We'll make it back home if we all work together. Snowdrop: Yuna's right. Friends always stick together even if it's a sibling affair. The foals agreed with Yuna and Snowdrop as they followed the railroad. Josephine: Come on, Everypony! We can do it! Meanwhile, The Search Party continues as well. Orville: Any sign of them yet? Wilbur the Albatross: No, Not yet. But we still have to keep an eye out for them. Rainbow Dash: Right you are, Wilbur! Fluttershy: I hope Arachna and Dragonlsy are okay. They're probably scared without me. Hiro: Don't be scared, Fluttershy. We'll find them. Meanwhile, Tigatron got Snowdrop's scent. Tigatron: Hold on. (smelling the scent) Buck: Got something? Tigatron: I smell something. Smells just like Snowdrop. Airazor: That means she, Yuna and the others can't be far from here. Bianca: Bernard, Do you think it's possible that we're getting close? Bernard: Let's hope so, Bianca. Jake: Alright, Tigatron. Lead the way. So, Tigatron followed Snowdrop's sent deep in the swamp. Back with the Rescue Party. Twilight Sparkle: It's no use, We'll never find them. Princess Cadance: We can't give up, Twilight. We'll find them. Eddy: Yeah, I'm sure they're okay. Dusty Crophopper: No thanks to you, Eddy. Eddy: What do you mean, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: If you hadn't caused the accident in the first place, None of this ever happened. Eddy: Oh, yeah? Dusty Crophopper: (spotted something) Eddy, Look! Eddy: That must be it! Dusty Crophopper: The Tire Tracks! We're getting close! Back with the foals, They continued to on finding their way home on the rail road. Princess Yuna: Suddenly, . Captain Gutt: Armor Bride: Princess Yuna: Scander: Captain Gutt: Meanwhile, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts